My Sweet Love Story
by Yui Mitsuki
Summary: Semenjak pertemuan di ruang itu, Naruto masih mengira-ngira apakah gadis yang ditemuinya benar-benar Hinata atau bukan. Sementara Hinata masih takut untuk segera bertemu Naruto. Chapter 2 is UP! RnR please? XD
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My Sweet Love Story © Yui Mitsuki

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Humor –garing-

Pairing : Naruto U. / Hinata H.

Warning : AU, TYPO(s), OOC maybe, OC, ABAL, DESKRIP DIKIT, ALUR GAK TENTU DLL

Summary : Dulu Hinata berjanji bahwa suatu saat dia akan bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Dan setelah 3 tahun lamanya, akhirnya mereka bertemu di ruang musik saat Naruto mau mengambil baju basket nya. Dan disinilah cerita cinta sesungguhnya akan dimulai.

~oOo~

My Sweet Love Story

By : Yui Mitsuki

~oOo~

The Beginning

"Dengan ini saya menyatakan bahwa... siswa-siswi Konoha High School lulus 100%!"

"YEEEEEEEYYY!"

Di lapangan sekolah inilah, murid-murid Konoha High School berteriak sepuasnya. Akhirnya setelah mati-matian berusaha, jerih payah mereka terbayar sudah. Mereka sangat puas mendengar pernyataan kepala sekolah bahwa mereka dinyatakan lulus 100%. Dan kini, saatnya untuk mereka berpisah dengan teman-teman.

"Ah, akhirnya kita semua lulus ya. Aku senang sekali! Betul begitu, Hinata-chan?" tanya anak laki-laki dengan cengiran khas nya sambil memegang ijazahnya.

"Be.. Benar, Na.. Naruto-kun.." jawab anak perempuan itu sambil menunduk. Naruto heran mendengar jawaban Hinata yang datar saja.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan? Kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu? Kamu sedih ya kalau kita lulus?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Bu.. Bukan masalah itu, tapi.." jawab Hinata lalu menghela nafasnya sejenak. Naruto penasaran.

"Aku.. Aku sedih karena.. Aku akan berpisah dengan Naruto-kun.." lanjut Hinata dengan nada sedih. Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Naruto baru ingat bahwa setelah upacara kelulusan, Hinata akan pindah ke luar negeri, tepatnya di Paris, France.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa kalau kamu akan pindah ke Paris.." balas Naruto dengan nada sedih juga. "Tapi.. Untuk sekarang kamu tidak boleh bersedih. Kita rayakan dulu kelulusan kita, bagaimana?" kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Hinata kaget mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Na.. Naruto-kun.. Kamu.." tanya Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hm.. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Ichiraku untuk merayaka kelulusan kita?" tawar Naruto.

"Ba.. Baiklah.." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto segera merangkul Hinata lalu pergi ke Ichiraku.

.

"Paman! Aku pesan ramen ekstra besar 1!" seru Naruto dengan suara keras.

"Kau tidak perlu menjerit seperti itu, Naruto.." sebal seorang pria yang keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban paman itu.

"Oh iya, Hinata-chan mau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto pada gadis berambut indigo pendek disampingnya.

"Ah, aku sama dengan apa yang dipesan Naruto-kun.." jawab Hinata agak kaget.

"Paman, ramen ekstra besar nya tambah 1 lagi ya!" seru Naruto lagi. Paman itu mengangguk lalu segera membuatkan pesanan mereka. Sementara mereka menunggu, mereka mengobrol sejenak.

"Um, Hinata-chan.." panggil Naruto pelan.

"Ya?" jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kapan kamu berangkat ke Paris?" tanya Naruto pelan. Hinata kaget mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Jam 2 siang ini.. Memang kenapa, Naruto-kun?" jawab Hinata lalu kembali bertanya.

"Apa tidak bisa kalau kamu tidak pindah dari sini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedih.

"Maaf, aku memang harus pergi.." jawab Hinata sedih. Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Ini pesanan kalian! Selamat menikmati!" kata Ayame yang tiba-tiba datang lalu meletakkan 2 mangkuk besar berisi ramen.

"Terima kasih, Ayame-san.." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ayame membalas senyuman Hinata lalu pergi. Mereka mulai memakan ramen tersebut dengan suasana sunyi.

~oOo~

Jam 2 siang akhirnya tiba. Sekarang Hinata beserta keluarganya sudah ada di bandara Narita. Di bandara itu pula, Naruto dan kawan-kawan datang untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kamu harus pindah sih? Apa tidak bisa keberangkatanmu ditunda sehari sja? Huweeee.." kata Sakura dan Ino sambil menangis.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalian jangan menangis dong.." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum dan menenangkan 2 sahabatnya.

"Tapi kami gak mau Hinata-chan pergi.." balas Sakura dan Ino masih menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus pergi.." jawab Hinata sambil memeluk 2 sahabatnya.

"Hinata, sekarang waktunya kita berangkat.." kata Neji menghampiri Hinata. Hinata mengangguk lalu menenangkan Sakura dan Ino agar tidak menangis lagi.

"Nah, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, aku pergi dulu ya.." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sakura dan Ino masih saja menangis, membuat Hinata makin bingung.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Hinata harus pergi sekarang.." kata Sasuke sambil menenangkan Sakura.

"Ino, jangan menangis lagi ya.." kata Sai sambil menenangkan Ino.

"_Pesawat tujuan Paris akan segera berangkat. Mohon untuk para penumpang agar segera menaiki pesawat.." _ kata petugas dari speaker bandara.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, teman-teman.." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Teman-temannya mengangguk, kecuali Naruto. Dia terlihat diam saja. Hinata pun mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto-kun.. Aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto menunduk dan tak lama kemudian ia memeluk Hinata sambil menangis.

"Hinata-chan.. Janji ya kamu akan kembali.." kata Naruto terisak dan masih memeluk erat Hinata.

"Aku janji.. Aku akan kembali kesini untuk Naruto-kun.." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu Hinata segera melepaskan pelukan Naruto lalu segera pergi.

"Hinata-chan, tunggu dulu!" kata Naruto. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadap Naruto.

"Ambil ini.." kata Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah boneka bergambar dirinya. Hinata kaget melihat pemberian Naruto.

"Aku sudah punya boneka bergambar dirimu, jadi kalau kamu rindu padaku, kamu peluk saja boneka itu. Dan kalau aku rindu padamu, aku akan memeluk boneka ini.." lanjut Naruto sambil menunjukkan boneka bergambar Hinata. Hinata terkejut mendengarnya dan PLUK, dia memeluk Naruto erat sambil menangis.

"Hik, te.. terima kasih, Na.. Naruto-kun.." kata Hinata sambil menangis. Teman-teman serta keluarga Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Hinata.

"Nah, Hinata-chan cepat pergilah. Keluargamu sudah menunggumu.." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"I.. Iya.." jawab Hinata masih terisak. Lalu Hinata beserta keluarganya akhirnya menaiki pesawat dan pergi dari Jepang.

~oOo~

3 Years Later..

Konoha Senior School, Koridor, 01.00 PM..

"Gawat, gue lupa kalau baju gue ketinggalan di ruang musik!" kesal seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, berambut jabrik kuning, bermata sapphire dan berkulit tan yang sedang berlari melintasi koridor. Pemuda itu tampak terburu-buru karena dari tadi dia melihat jam tangannya.

"Huh, udah jam segini. Si _baka teme _itu pasti udah ngomel-ngomel deh!" sebal pemuda itu masih berlari menuju ruang musik. Setelah berlari selama 8 menit, akhirnya ia menemukan ruang musik yang terletak di dekat lorong menuju kantin. Ta pa menunggu lama lagi, dia langsung memasuki ruangan itu.

"Halo, apa ada orang disini?" tanya pemuda itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya dan memicingkan mata. Di ruang itu gelap, sepi dan sunyi. Yang ada hanya beberapa alat music, sound system, speaker dan sebagainya. Naruto, nama pemuda itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan akhirnya ia melihat seorang gadis sedang menyanyi sambil memainkan sebuah gitar.

_Setiap waktu.. memikirkanmu.._

_Ku katakan.. pada bayangmu.._

_Sampai kapanku harus.._

_Menunggumu jatuh cinta.._

_Rindu ini.. terus menganggu.._

_Ku tak sabar.. ingin bertemu.._

_Berapa lama lagi.._

_Menantikan kata cinta.._

_Andaikan dia tahu.._

_Apa yang kurasa.._

_Resah tak menentu.._

_Membalas cintamu.._

_Andaikan dia rasa.._

_Hati yang mencinta.._

_Ku yakini.._

_Kau belahan jiwa.._

"Suaranya bagus sekali.." kata Naruto terkagum-kagum mendengar suara gadis itu. Mendengar ada suara seseorang, gadis itu kaget dan berhenti menyanyi serta berhenti memainkan gitarnya.

"Loh, kenapa berhenti menyanyi? Nyanyi lagi dong, suaramu bagus loh.." pinta Naruto pada gadis itu.

'Su.. Suara ini.. Apa benar di.. dia..' batin gadis itu kaget. Wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekati gadis itu. Gadis itu makin gugup dan wajahnya makin memerah.

"Na.. Naruto-kun..?" panggil gadis itu dengan nada gugup.

"Hah? Darimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"A.. Apa benar kamu.. Na.. Naruto-kun..?" tanya gadis itu memastikan.

"Iya, aku Naruto. Kau siapa? Oh, apa jangan-jangan kau.." jawab Naruto lalu berpikir sejenak. Dan dia agak kaget setelah mengingat semuanya.

"Jangan-jangan kamu.. Hinata-chan? Apa kamu Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto kaget. Gadis itu makin kaget dan segera pergi dari Naruto.

"Hei tunggu!" seru Naruto lalu segera mengejar gadis misterius itu, namun tak berhasil.

"Larinya cepat sekali.. Tapi, apa benar dia Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto masih bingung. Dan akhirnya ia ingat sesuatu.

"U.. Uwaa, gue lupa! Baju basket!" kata Naruto lalu segera kembali ke ruang musik untuk mencari baju basketnya.

~oOo~

To Be Continued..

~oOo~

a/n :

Halo semuanya, perkenalkan aku Yui Mitsuki ^^

Ini fic pertamaku di FNI, bagaimana menurut kalian? ^^

Gomen kalo ceritanya masih gak jelas ._.v

Yaudah deh, mungkin itu aja yang ingin kusampaikan. Sekian dari author's note ini dan berikan Review beserta Concrit untuk fic ini ya! ^^

Sign and Smile

Yui Mitsuki ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : A Mysterious Girl?

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sweet Love Story © Yui Mitsuki

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Humor –garing-

Pairing(s) : Naruto U. / Hinata H.

Warning : AU, TYPO(s), OOC maybe, ABAL, DESKRIP DIKIT, ALUR GAK TENTU DLL

Summary : Semenjak pertemuan di ruang itu, Naruto masih mengira-ngira apakah gadis yang ditemuinya benar-benar Hinata atau bukan. Sementara Hinata masih takut untuk segera bertemu Naruto.

~oOo~

Sweet Love Story

By : Yui Mitsuki

~oOo~

A Mysterious Girl?

Konoha Senior School, Sport Hall, 02.00 PM..

Di ruang ini, terdapat banyak peralatan olahraga serta 2 lapangan yaitu lapangan basket dan lapangan bulutangkis. Di tempat inilah Naruto beserta teman-temannya latihan basket.

"Mana si _baka dobe_ itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegang absen.

"Katanya dia lagi ke ruang musik, ngambil baju basketnya yang ketinggalan.." jawab Kiba santai.

"Dia memang gak pernah merhatiin waktu ya. Sudah 20 menit telat, tapi masih belum muncul juga.." kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Buat apa lo tersenyum seperti itu, Sai? Cih!" sebal Shikamaru. Sai masih saja tersenyum.

"Maaf maaf! Gue telat!" seru pemuda jabrik kuning yang sudah ditunggu sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Semua mata pun tertuju padanya, melihat pemuda itu dengan tatapan sebal.

"Naruto, lo tau udah berapa lama kita semua nunggu lo disini?" tanya Kiba dengan tatapan 'membunuh'.

"Ng.. Nggak tau.." jawab Naruto ketakutan.

"Kita semua udah nunggu lo 20 menit tau! Lo kemana aja sih?" kesal Sasuke. Naruto merinding melihat tatapan sinis dari teman-temannya.

"Maaf, tadi pas gue di ruang musik, gue ngeliat cewe lagi nyanyi disana. Pas gue ajak dia kenalan, dia malah lari. Dan anehnya, dia panggil gue dengan sebutan 'Naruto-kun'!" kata Naruto menjelaskan apa yang dialaminya tadi. Semuanya terhenyak.

"Hah? Kok bisa cewe itu tau nama lo?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Gue gak tau. Tapi dari ciri-cirinya agaknya gue kenal tuh cewe. Dia itu mirip Hinata, kalian tau kan?" jawab Naruto lalu kembali bertanya.

"Hinata? Cewe yang lo suka sejak jaman SMP dulu?" tanya Sai sambil berpikir. Naruto mengangguk.

"Setau gue, dia masih ada di Paris. Kemarin gue chatting-an sama Neji dan katanya mereka masih 1 tahun lagi di Paris.." kata Kiba sambil pura-pura mengingat.

"Hm, berarti gue salah liat kali ya.." balas Naruto agak kecewa.

"Ya kali.." kata Shikamaru santai.

"Yaudah lah, sekarang gak usah bahas masalah itu, sekarang kita latihan!" perintah Sasuke tegas. Mereka ber-4 mengangguk lalu segera menjalani latihan.

~oOo~

"Hinata-chan.. Mau sampai kapan kamu terus berbohong dengan Naruto seperti ini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu, bermmata emerald pada gadis di depannya.

"A.. Aku gak tau, Sakura-chan. Aku.. Aku masih belum siap untuk bertemu Naruto-kun.." jawab gadis berambut indigo panjang, bermata lavender sambil menempelkan 2 jari telunjuknya dan dengan wajah memerah.

"Tapi bukannya katamu tadi kamu hampir ketahuan sama Naruto ya?" tanya gadis berambut kuning dikuncir dan dengan poni kuning panjang menutupi mata kanannya.

"I.. Iya, tapi aku keburu lari menjauhinya.." jawab gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu dengan wajah merona.

"Lalu kalau kamu masih takut untuk bertemu dengannya, bagaimana kamu bisa pacaran dengannya? Bukannya kalian berdua saling suka sejak SMP?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Iya, betul itu. Dan kamu tau sendiri kan kalau Naruto itu banyak disukai gadis-gadis disekolah ini. Apa kamu mau Naruto direbut orang lain?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"A.. Aku gak mau kalau hal itu sampai terjadi. Tapi.. Aku takut kalau N.. Naruto-kun tidak suka dengan penampilanku yang sekarang.." jawab Hinata gugup. Ino dan Sakura tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ke.. Kenapa kalian tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" tanya Hinata sebal.

"Gimana kami gak tertawa? Jawabanmu itu aneh sekali, Hinata-chan! Hahaha.." jawab Sakura masih dengan tertawaannya.

"Iya, hahaha!" sambung Ino masih tertawa, bahkan dia tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja saking gelinya.

"Huh, kalian ini memang tidak berubah sejak dulu.." sebal Hinata lalu menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ino masih tertawa keras, sedangkan Sakura sudah mulai diam.

"Maaf, Hinata-chan.." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ino masih tertawa saja. Dan akhirnya Sakura menjitak kepala Ino.

"Aduh, apa sih Sakura!" kesal Ino sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Makanya diam lagi!" kesal Sakura dengan tatapan 'membunuh'. Ino ketakutan melihatnya dan segera diam.

"Begini ya, Hinata-chan. Gak mungkin lah kalau Naruto itu gak suka dengan penampilanmu yang sekarang ini. Lihat, sekarang kamu itu makin cantik!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, betul itu. Selain cantik, Hinata-chan juga terlihat langsing dan manis. Mana mungkin Naruto gak suka dengan penampilanmu yang sekarang!" sambung Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Ka.. Kalian yakin?" tanya Hinata gak percaya.

"Yakin 100%! Kami gak pernah bohong!" jawab Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Baiklah, secepatnya aku akan bertemu dengan Naruto-kun!" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Gitu dong, itu baru yang namanya Hinata-chan!" puji Sakura dan Ino.

"Hai, Ino, Sakura!" seru Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Hei, Hinata-chan. Itu ada Naruto!" kata Sakura. Hinata kaget.

"Na.. Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Iya, sekarang dia sama yang lainnya mau kesini.." jawab Ino.

"Ga.. Gawat, aku harus pergi sekarang! Kita ketemu lagi di ruang musik yah!"kata Hinata dan langsung pergi dari kantin.

"Loh, kenapa dia pergi ya?" tanya Ino heran. Sakura hanya menggeleng. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru dan Kiba tiba di tempat duduk mereka.

"Loh, tadi gue liat kalian bertiga. Tapi kemana yang satunya?" tanya Naruto heran. Ino dan Sakura kaget, namun tetap bersikap biasa.

"Tadi yang satunya udah pulang duluan.." jawab Ino sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Naruto hanya ber'oh'.

"Eh, ada Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun mau pesan apa? Oh ya, kalian juga mau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada lembut.

"Hn, seperti biasa ya.." jawab Sasuke dingin. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Ino, ayo temani aku membeli pesanan mereka.." balas Sakura sambil menarik Ino.

"Eh, lo aja sana! Gue kan lagi ngobrol sama Sai.." tolak Ino mentah-mentah.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Sana temani Sakura.." pinta Sai sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hh, baiklah.." jawab Ino terpaksa lalu segera pergi dengan Sakura.

Sementara menunggu pesanan datang, kelima pemuda itu pun mengobrol.

"Naruto, dulu apa yang lo kasih ke Hinata sebelum dia boarding?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Oh itu, dulu gue kasih boneka mirip gue. Waktu SMP, kita berdua pernah janjian buat boneka. Dan gue udah punya boneka mirip dia.." jawab Naruto menjelaskan. Kiba hanya ber'hooh'.

"Hm, kalo misalnya Hinata udah balik lagi dan dia sekolah di sekolah kita, lo mau ngapain?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Gue mau cepet-cepet ketemu dia. Gue bakal peluk dia erat-erat. Gue kangen berat tau sama dia. Bayangin aja, udah 3 tahun gue gak ketemu dia!" jawab Naruto semangat. Sai hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Segitu cintanya ya lo sama Hinata. Salut gue.." kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Naruto hanya nyengir mendengarnya.

"Nah, ini pesanan kalian. Kita berdua pergi dulu ya.." kata Sakura sambil meletakkan pesanan mereka.

"Kamu mau kemana, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Aku mau ke ruang musik dulu. Udah janjian sama Hinata-chan. Ups!" jawab Sakura keceplosan.

"Hah? Hinata-chan? Memang Hinata-chan sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Eh? Bukan Hinata kok, Nar. Tadi yang dimaksud Sakura itu Sasame.." jawab Ino sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Oh begitu.." balas Naruto lalu kembali makan. Ino dan Sakura lega mendengarnya.

"Yaudah, kita pergi dulu ya. Dah!" kata Ino pamit lalu segera menarik Sakura untuk segera pergi.

~oOo~

Konoha Senior School, Music Room, 05.00 PM..

"Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan kemana sih? Kok mereka lama banget?" sebal Hinata sambil terus menunggu 2 sahabatnya itu di depan ruang musik.

"Tadi Naruto-kun hampir ada di depan mataku.. Tuhan, ternyata Naruto-kun sudah banyak berubah rupanya.." kata Hinata dengan wajah merona sambil mengingat Naruto yang ditemuinya tadi. Tak lama kemudian, 2 orang yang ditunggu Hinata akhirnya datang.

"Maaf, Hinata-chan.." kata Sakura dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Huh, kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Hinata sebal.

"Tadi kami mengantarkan makanan buat Naruto dan teman-temannya dulu. Oh ya, tadi si jidat lebar ini hampir saja membocorkan rahasia.." jawab Ino lalu melirik Sakura dengan tatapan sinis.

"Heh, cewe centil! Tadi itu gue keceplosan tau!" kesal Sakura.

"Sudah sudah. Oh ya, tadi Naruto-kun bilang apa ke kamu saat kamu salah ngomong itu?" tanya Hinata pada Sakura.

"Tadi dia kaget dan bilang 'Hinata-chan udah pulang?' dengan nada penasaran gitu. Wajahnya juga kelihatan berharap banget.." jawab Sakura menjelaskan. Hinata kaget mendengarnya. Wajahnya sudah pasti memerah saat ini.

"Iya, dan tadi aku sedikit nguping pembicaraan Narutodan Sai. Kata Naruto, kalau kamu pulang, dia bakalan langsung temui kamu dan peluk kamu seerat-eratnya. Wah, ternyata besar juga ya rasa rindu Naruto padamu, Hinata-chan.." sambung Ino sambil tersenyum. Hinata makin tak bisa menyembunyikan tampang mupengnya itu. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang.

"Ciee, Hinata-chan.." sindir Sakura.

"A.. Apaan sih, Sakura-chan?" sebal Hinata. Sakura hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Hm, jadi apa yang mau kamu lakukan setelah ini, Hinata-chan? Apa kamu mau terus-terusan bohongin Naruto kayak gini?" tanya Ino to the point.

"Aku.. Aku bakalan ketemu sama Naruto-kun. Aku bakalan buat surat untuknya dan aku minta kalian untuk menyelipkan surat itu ditasnya ya.." jawab Hinata bersemangat lalu segera mengeluarkan kertas, pena dan amplop.

"Baiklah. Serahkan semuanya pada kami!" seru Sakura dan Ino lalu membantu Hinata.

.

.

.

"Nar, anter gue dong. Gue lagi gak bawa motor nih.." pinta Shikamaru saat menghampiri naruto di tempat parkir sekolah.

"Hm, oke deh. Lo jaga motor gue dulu ya, gue mau ngecek loker gue dulu.." jawab Naruto lalu segera pergi dari Shikamaru. Setelah memastikan Naruto sudah menjauh dari tempat parkir, Shikamaru segera menyuruh Ino agar segera mendekat ke lokasi.

"Nih tasnya Naruto. Cepet lo masukkin suratnya, keburu ketauan.." perintah Shikamaru sambil membuka tas Naruto. Ino mengangguk dan segera menyelipkan surat itu diantara buku-buku Naruto.

"Udah nih. Gue pergi dulu ya, Shi.." jawab Ino lalu segera pergi dari lokasi. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto datang.

"Shi, cepet naik ke motor gue.." perintah Naruto. Shikamaru mengangguk lalu segera menaiki motor Naruto dan pergi dari sekolah.

~oOo~

Malam harinya, Naruto sedang membereskan bukunya. Setelah semuanya sudah siap, Naruto membuka tasnya dan segera menjatuhkan isi tasnya. Tapi ada satu benda yang membuat Naruto heran.

"Eh? Apaan nih?" tanya Naruto heran melihat sebuah amplop berwarna biru yang bertuliskan 'To : Naruto-kun'. Tanpa babibu lagi, Naruto segera membuka amplop itu dan membaca isinya.

_To : Naruto-kun_

_Aku mohon malam ini kamu datang ke balkon sekolah. Aku tunggu jam 7 ini._

_By : Butterfly Girl_

"Hah? Dateng ke balkon? Ngapain disana? Terus siapa nih Butterfly Girl?" tanya Naruto heran setelah membaca isi surat itu. Dia melihat jam dinding di kamrnya, sudah jam 7 malam.

"Hm, agaknya gue harus kesana nih.." kata Naruto lalu segera bersiap-siap.

~oOo~

To Be Continued..

~oOo~

a/n :

Halo semuanya. Ketemu lagi sama Yui Mitsuki di fic ini pastinya XD

Gimana menurut kalian tentang chapter ini? Apa kalian sudah puas? Ku harap sih begitu ^^'

Maaf ya kalo alur ceritanya cepet dan deskripnya sedikit, maklum aku gak bisa buat deskrip ,

Yaudah deh, mungkin itu aja yang ingin aku sampaikan di author's note ini. Review dan Concrit kalian sangat membantu demi kelanjutan fic ini. Aku tunggu ya ^^

Sign and Smile

Yui Mitsuki ^^


End file.
